Worlds Collide
by SairSeir
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Germany saying that she was here to take the Elric brothers home but she also warned that there was a danger within their world that had crossed through the Gate that was bent on destroying both world on either side of the Gate. Roy/Ed - Don't like? Than please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is not my first same gender relationship Fic but it is the first that I'm posting the second will b soon. This is just a testing of different writing that I'm finding that I'm enjoying. If you like what this chapter contains and would like me to continue it than feel free to comment._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own nor shall I ever will own FMA characters for they belong to the original creator who it brilliant. The only thing that I do own tho is the plot of this story._**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

Chapter One

It was a quiet cool night as the stars shined brightly in the cloudless sky that held a waxing moon that contrasted a bit dimly in the inky starry blackness. A portal of some sort opened from the sky lighting it up, than in a blink of an eye it was gone and a figure was free-falling to land safely on the earth.

"Father, I did it. Now all I have to do is find and return," the figure whispered softly before collapsing from fatigue.

In an estate not too far off two boys were outside enjoying the garden when they had witnessed the explosion of light, they couldn't believe what they saw as the older scowled with narrowed eyes while the other was confused.

"Brother, what was that?" the youngest asked.

"I'm not sure Al, but I think that I might have an idea. Come on we must go see because I thought I saw something fall from the sky," the older answered.

Al looked at his older brother with a frown. "But Ed, it could have been anything like a bird."

"No, this was bigger than a bird and besides I wouldn't have seen anything fall if it was a bird," Ed said as he started to walk in the direction of the light exploded from.

Al sighed as he stood up and followed quietly behind his brother. It took a little under an hour to arrive at the site where the explosion of light had appeared, at first they didn't see anything upon arrival until they got close to a few boulders and that's when they saw a young girl laying there unconscious on her side.

"Edward, look!" Al exclaimed.

They both ran to her side, moving her to her back to check to see if she was injured in some way but they stopped and became still when they saw her face.

"Oh gate!" gasped Ed.

"Brother, she looks almost just like you! What's going on?" Al said in a fearful voice.

"I don't know Al, but we need to take her back to the estates, she's still just a kid," Ed said as he forced his shock down and picked her up.

Morning came as it usually did; Ed and Al sat at the dining room table quietly drinking coffee and juice. They were waiting for the girl that they had brought back with them to wake up, Ed couldn't quite figure out what exactly happened but he had a feeling that something was wrong, extremely wrong.

"Ed, tell me what you're thinking. I know you have theories on what happened last night, I'm not stupid. That was a portal to the gate wasn't it?" Al said not being able to stand the silence.

Ed snapped out of his musings. "I can't really say Al but I do know it was alchemy and that child had something to do with it."

Al's eyes narrowed. "If that's so than how can she be here? No one can use alchemy here and besides don't you think that she's a little young to use something that advanced?"

"True. Damn it, I just don't understand how someone can use alchemy here if she did do it. Or," Ed paused. "Or could it be that someone tried to use the gate to get here like before when you tried to bring me back and failed?" Ed finished more to himself than to Al.

Al raised a brow at his elder brother but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, he looked at the dining room door and a smile appeared on his face. He waved at the figure that finally decided to wake up and join them.

"Well good morning there," Al said cheerily.

Ed quickly looked up at the door to see the girl they had brought back when they had went to investigate the phenomenon last night. Ed just started at her, it almost seemed like he was looking in a mirror and he couldn't quite grasp how she came to be here or who she really is.

The girl walked in staring at the elder Elric brother before she smiled and tears started to trail down her cheeks, she ran to Edward and embraced him crying into his shirt.

"Hey! Get off!" Ed griped.

"I found you! I can't believe that I found you so quickly, I am so glad that I did!" the girl said as she sobbed.

Her statement made Ed stop and look at her with a confused look and then looked at his younger brother. Al shrugged as if to say that he hadn't the clue what she was saying, Ed grasped the girl's shoulders and pushed her to arm's length to get a good look at her.

"You were looking for me, but why?" Ed asked in confusion.

The girl sighed before looking up at him with a teary smile but did nothing to answer his question right away, Al on the other hand knew that they wouldn't get answers right away but he knew where to start to get them.

"Tell us your name and we can get you some breakfast if you're hungry," Al said kindly.

The girl smiled. "My name is Samantha Hope; you can either call me Sam or Hope."

Al smiled. "Ok Sam, are you hungry?"

Sam nodded and grinned making Al smile but her grin reminded him of Ed which put him on edge. "Yes please."

Al nodded as he got up and went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat leaving Ed and Sam alone, Sam took a seat next to Ed and smiled up at him when she caught him staring at her.

"Look kid-" Ed began but didn't get to finish because the girl slammed her fist into his skull.

"I'm not a kid! I'm eleven to let you know!" Sam yelled.

Nursing the lump on his head, Ed looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "You're eleven? How can that be when you're so-?"

"Don't you dare even say it!" Sam screamed with a red angry face.

"Well I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're both are going after your throats." Al chuckled lightly as he carried a tray and sat it in front of Sam. "Here you go, eat up!"

Sam punched the air. "Ok!"

Sam started to dig into the breakfast that was brought to her and started to reach for her drink but stopped when she saw what exactly what it was. Both Ed and Al saw her look and wondered what the problem was.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"Could I have a different drink please?" Sam asked as she sat back looking at the drink.

"Why? It's just milk short stuff," Ed commented.

Sam fisted both of her hands but made no move to retaliate at Ed's comment. "Well I don't like milk, it's nasty and gross. It tastes like crap and it leaves a nasty after taste in my mouth."

Both brothers blinked at each other, Sam smiled kindly as Ed chuckled softly. "Well I guess we have a few things in common Sam because I don't like milk either and I whole heartily agree on your accusations."

"I know. You never liked it even when you were younger and Al never really liked it when you never drank it. You two used to get into a war about it and Al always won but you never did drink the stuff unless granny put it in stew," Sam said quietly.

Both Ed and Al looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, Al stared off into the distance behind her and Ed clenched his jaws as if in anger.

"How do you know about that? Who are you and why are you here?" Ed asked in a suppressed tone.

"Actually if I told you I don't think that you will believe me but I know a lot about you both. My father used to tell me stories and he taught me so many things but I could always tell that he was sad and my uncle too, dad never really explained why but he would always tell me that some things are not meant to be drudged back up from the past so I never asked," Sam explained. "But now I'm here because I have a mission that needs to be done and accomplished If I don't than I guess that the end will come and my efforts would have been for not."

Al placed his gaze upon Sam with a calculating eye. "Who are you really Sam? Something tells me that there is more to the story than you're giving us."

Sam bowed her head. "There are some things that I am not permitted to tell you. I can only tell you what I'm allowed to say."

"Well you can start by tell us why you're here," Ed said softly.

Sam sighed. "I'm here to bring balance back to the world because now it's unbalanced and if it isn't corrected than not only this world but your true home will cease to exist. Tell me Fullmetal do you really want both worlds to end?"

Ed's whole body stilled at the very name that was given to him was spoken. "How, how do you know about my name?"

"Because," Sam said quietly. "I'm from the very world you came from. I was sent here by them that are in between this world and our own to bring both you and your brother back where you belong. You have accomplished what you were meant to do here and now it's time to come home."

Both brothers were shocked, they couldn't believe what they were hearing and they truly didn't want to believe it either but there is still one thing that they didn't understand.

"Sam, tell me. Was it you that did that last night? That was the gate between both this world and our home?" Al asked.

"Yes it was. There are only two people that is exempted from the equivalent exchange laws of alchemy and that is me and my father," Sam said softly. "My father because he was granted for all the hard work he had done and me because I was born from them and they gave me to him as a gift."

"Ok, this is getting deeper and deeper than I would have liked. The question is why," Al said in a thoughtful voice.

"I told you, I have to bring you back to your home so that way both worlds can be balanced once again. You both were set on that journey to end up here and both were sent here to correct a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen but did and now it's time for you to return since you accomplished what was set out before you," Sam explained as she looked up to watch both of them.

"Your parents don't know that you're here do they?" Al asked.

Sam shook her head. "No they don't, but when they find out that I'm missing they won't worry because father will know exactly where I have gone even though he doesn't know how exactly how it was done just yet. He too can do it if he wanted but subconsciously he refuses to do it because he doesn't have a reason to change anything that happened, besides it's a forbidden thing to do as well."

"And that is?" Ed asked softly.

"It's time manipulation. A form of alchemy that is of the highest taboo and can only be done by the one that has the true knowledge of alchemy," Sam answered truthfully.

Ed and Al looked at her with a serious expression; Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I never even heard of Time Manipulation Alchemy. It's not even possible."

"No, it's possible, very possible. My father knows it and was gifted with being exempted from the equivalent exchange law of the world because he would never use it for his own gain and I was exempt from it as well because I have made by them as a gift to my father and to also do this mission that I was sent to do," Sam replied seriously.

"So you're a pawn?" Ed asked as he shook his head. "Who are they? And if you accomplished this so called mission somehow what would happen to you after it's completed?"

"That's easy, I can finish out my life with my family and I can make my own choices," Sam answered.

"Ok, that's all good but how exactly are we going to get home? We can't even use alchemy in this world." Ed said with a sigh.

Sam giggled. "You know I think your size is also affecting your brain as well," Sam commented making Edward pissed and popped a vein in his forehead. "I explained that as well though I don't think that you were listening. I told you that the worlds are unstable and needs to be rebalanced, it was fine when it was just you over here to correct the mistake and your brother in the other world to make things right there while you worked over here but since your brother had followed you here because he couldn't stand being away from you a little while longer it unbalanced things."

Al sweat dropped. "So you're telling me this is my fault?"

"No, to tell you the truth I actually worked out better since it got Ed's mission done that he was unknowingly sent on done faster. But I'm afraid that it had a few bad repercussions because when you left Al the balance was disrupted a bit more and made unstable because you were actually the link that would have been there to bring him back to his world when he was done," Sam explained gently. "Also it brought about a very bad equivalent exchange for you being here too, someone in our world had brought it upon themselves to kill innocents and is trying to take over the Central and I'm afraid the only one who can save not only the balance of the two worlds but also our home is Edward."

"Huh?" Ed asked unceremoniously.

Sam sighed as she could feel a headache forming. "If Al stayed he would have held them off until you were able to return but that job was left to the Flame alchemist, Roy Mustang. He's doing the best he can but he can't hold out much longer, not like Al could have anyways."

Both Ed and Al sighed; Ed on the other hand realized that she still didn't answer his question. "Ok, that still doesn't tell us how we are going to get back, alchemy can't be used here remember."

Sam growled. "Damn, here they say that you were smart. What part of the worlds are unbalanced didn't you understand?!"

Ed blinked at her in confusion but something struck him. "What are you telling me that-" he trailed. "No, I can't be."

Ed quickly got up and went to the part of the room that had a bit of room; he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. At first nothing happened but than what looked like electricity formed and out of the ground a spear was beginning to form which made Ed stop immediately and stepped back.

"What in the world!" Al exclaimed.

"So it's true then? What you have been telling us is all true, but I never thought that it would come down to this," Ed whispered, now believing what this child was saying.

Sam sighed. "Hmm it seems that the process isn't nearly as complete since there was a delayed reaction in forming the spear. This is good but bad at the same time, that means that we will have to wait until the completion to go back home, I think I came a little too early or in other words I found you earlier than expected."

Al looked at Sam than at his elder brother but he wondered if he could do it still. Al came to stand next to his brother and did the same that Ed did but nothing happened.

"How is it that my brother can do it and I can't?" Al asked confused.

"That's because you're not exempt from the law Al and besides there is something a little different about Edward that gives him this ability. Yes you may have the same knowledge and ability as Ed, you may have seen the gate with your own eyes but the thing is he's been blessed. Also my mission if for to bring both of you back home but there can only be two that can open the gate directly because Ed and I have been given a little more than what you have received." Sam said in a dead serious tone.

They both looked at her and what they saw made them a bit nervous to say the least, her eyes where nearly like Ed's, empty of all emotions. Ed turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, he couldn't quite grasp how this can all be possible, he was about to say something until Al beat him too it.

"You say that that I'm not exempt from the equivalence law so I can't do alchemy in this world but Ed and you can? But you said that there are only two that are exempt from this law and that was you and your father. So there is either three or there is another reason," Al pushed as he looked at Sam until something dawned on him.

Sam smiled at Al and nodded. "It seems that I don't have to keep my secret from you Al, though it seems that Ed is still a little slow."

A vein popped in Ed's head as he grinded his teeth to prevent himself from hitting her. "I have my theories but that isn't possible. There are other explanations; there isn't any way to manipulate time. And I'm not short!"

Al sweat dropped. "Ed I don't think that she meant it that way."

Sam's right eye twitched. "Oh? And your implying that I am?!"

Al's mouth dropped. "Sam I don't think he was implying that either!"

Both Ed and Sam faced each other off as if they were two male bulls stuck in a field with just one female cow, therefore making them fight for the right of having her. They stared off at each other with glares while Al tried to find a way to disarm this fight and keep the peace, though Al could see the similarities between them.

"Look Ed, it is very possible to manipulate time, if you stayed alive long enough in this world to actually see it than you will know what I'm talking about. But you do hold the knowledge deep in that hot head of yours, you just don't want to believe it's possible because the simple fact that you might actually be tempted to actually try it. But I know for a fact that you won't because you know that would be another mistake in your book so therefore you don't regret anything that happens," Sam said calmly.

Ed growled before looking away from her. "If that's possible than that would only mean that you're my daughter from the future and I'm the one that is exempt from the equivalent laws, this is almost unbelievable!"

Sam smirked. "So you have figured it out, how long have you known may I ask?"

Ed clenched his fists tighter. "Since last night when I first saw you, but this talk has confirmed my suspicions, yet I was hoping that there was another reason for you being here and not for what you came here for."

Sam smiled. "Really? Wow you are a prodigy, so does this mean," she paused. "Does this mean that I can call you father now?"

Ed fell over; he shot back to his feet with a glare. "Dream on! I'm too young to have a kid! Hell I can hardly take care of myself at the moment and now I have to deal with you too?"

Al blinked. "Wow, Ed you must have done something mighty special to receive two blessings, this makes me happy to know that your theories about receiving something good out of hard work though I wonder what I get for all my hard work in the end."

Sam saw the sad look in his eyes but she smile lightly. "You have your own rewards Uncle, but I can't say what they are because that is for you to find out on your own."

Al smiled at her softly. "Thank you Sam."

Sam smiled in return than something hit her making her squeal. "Oh no, I almost forgot! Damn it, I was hoping that I would remember but seeing that I collapsed from fatigue I can't really blame myself."

Both Ed and Al blinked owlishly at her, Sam giggled again and stuck her tongue out. Ed was beginning to question the ones who gifted this girl to him in the future because he was beginning to think that this kid had lost her mind.

"You know Al; I'm beginning to wonder if this kid has a few screws loose. Either that or there is a secret disease in the family blood that no one had been kind enough to mention to us," Ed whispered to his younger brother.

Al snorted. "Actually I think she gets it from you."

"What! I do not act like that!" Ed growled.

"You know I have perfect hearing and to answer your question, no I'm not crazy and no there isn't a secret illness in your bloodline either. Geez, daddy was right boys are stupid at this age and I swear if I ever fall in love with someone stupid I'd bury myself alive," Sam grumped with a pout.

Ed had a tic in his brow as he ground his teeth. "As if you would ever date, I'd kill the first boy who would look at you in the wrong way!"

Al face-palmed. "You know for some one that refuses to be called father so young is sure acting just like one."

Sam smiled after she giggled cutely before she became serious. "Well anyways there is much I must tell you and also there is much we must do and prepare for."

Ed and Al looked at each other with a raised brow when they heard Sam's commanding tone because it reminded them much like a very annoying fire wielding alchemist back home. Neither thought much of it as they pushed it aside for a later date to analyze because they needed more information.

"You mentioned earlier that there was unbalance in both this world and the other, to tell you the truth I can't really think of a reason why our being here upsets it," Al commented not really talking to anyone in particular.

"Father you know this information do you not?" Sam asked softly as she looked to the elder Elric who was in deep thought.

"I might but it's just a theory," Ed said not paying attention to the fact that Sam called him father. "Give me a little bit to collect my thoughts and I will try to explain. That is unless you care to explain it?"

Sam snorted with a smirk. "There is no way in hell that I'm giving all the answers to everything. As I said before there are some things that I'm not permitted to say or to explain, besides as both my parents used to tell me all the time if you always had the answers given to you than you will never learn anything."

Al smiled sadly. "You know that sounds like something that our mother used to always tell us right Ed?"

"Yeah," Ed said softly. _'It was also something that Mustang always told me after turning in a report after much legwork in searching for answers.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Doc long - 3525283540

Chapter 2

Dark onyx eyes narrowed at the information that he had received a few moments ago in the form of a report paper so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone. It was coded in the most complex way that anyone one wouldn't think twice that it was just typos or simple mistakes done by a hurried subordinate who wanted to get it out of the way. No this wasn't something as innocent as that, it was coded to hide the information that he needed from those that would use it for their gain.

His frown deepened as he continued to read the coded message mentally decoding it as if it was second nature, it was second nature considering how long this has been going on; nearly five years. Since the last time he saw the Elric brothers which was under the circumstance of a war that plagued them and in the mid heat of battle with those that seemed to come from a different world; dimension. There after two years of wondering what happened to the elder of the Elric brothers, Fullmetal popped out of the strange array that had appeared in the middle of central to dump soldiers from the other world that had attacked them without remorse. The elder Elric known as the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric started to battle the other word invaders with the looks of that he had been in battle prior to popping out of the strange array.

The Flame alchemist figured that Fullmetal had been on the other side of the array trying to prevent it but failed to do so and at that time was trying everything in his power to correct what had been wrought by what he had dubbed the foolish ones. He remembered clearly everything that happened on that day and he would never forget the looks and words that were given and received on that day. Roy remembered Edward explaining about the other world and everything that happened even though it was just a brief summary but he had gotten the gist of what was happening. To the raven he had the experience and thrill of working with his once subordinate in the heat of battle as an equal to save their home but in the end he had to experience the gut wrenching pain of watching the golden teen who was fast turning into a bright young man leave to go back to the other side of the gate as he so explained it to him.

He didn't want to let the young man go but he had no other choice since Edward's logic out-shined his wants, Roy didn't know when the elder of the Elric brother started to come to mean so much to him but he didn't think about it or question it because all that would lead to was more questions and mixed feelings on everything that he really didn't think that he was ready to divulge into or wanted the headache he knew it would have brought him. But now that it had been years since that last incident he couldn't help but think about things, sighing he went back to reading the well hidden message; in truth he wasn't much surprised about what the information had revealed because he had his suspicions but he needed evidence before he could act. He was about to lay the page down but something within the coded message caught his attention that made him nearly choke on his own tongue.

"Well fuck; Fullmetal, you have left me with quite a mess to clean up," Roy mused with dark humor. "Though I suppose that it wouldn't matter since I've always cleaned up your messes but this one it a little much though I can't help but to think that there is more to this than what is originally to be believed."

Roy set the paper down with a furrowed brow set in place; this could explain some of the things that had been happening lately and way before that. Things haven't been normal lately nor had it been for nearly seven years, it seemed that the balance within their world had started to shift somehow. No one around him seemed to notice anything different but he guessed that he was a little bit more sensitive to what was going on around him, he knew that there was no way those around him would notice right away unless something big happened but it was there. At first it was subtle but than the more Roy paid attention to things around him he started to notice it more and more and it became more pronounced as time wore on. He wasn't too sure what was doing it or what was really going on but he knew that this didn't bring good tidings and he figured that it had something to do with the blond whirlwind that disappeared in order to save what he called home.

He had noticed that when Edward reappeared back into this side of the Gate the balance had shifted to nearly normal again but had shifted back once he and his brother, who he had coaxed into following his elder only family member, went back to the unknown world that was on the other side of the gate. But this time the unbalance had become more distinct once both of the brothers vanished to the other side of the gate which had made his theory turn into fact that it had something to do with either both of the blond brothers or Edward more so than with Alphonse who had just a small part in it.

There was a slight pressure forming behind his damaged eye that he had kept hidden behind an eye-patch which was the signal for one hell of a headache to pound his mind senseless. Roy pushed his thoughts on the subject to the side as he opened one of his many desk drawers to rummage through in search of his painkillers that he had to take in case of these murderous headaches appeared. His mood darkened more as each second went by when the headache started to make itself known with a vengeance and his endless quest in search of his painkillers that was quickly turning into failure.

His door to his office opened as the person entered without his permission, Roy sharply looked up at the one who decided to intrude in on him while he was desperately searching for the elusive pills that would make the pain his head go away. Riza Hawkeye stood there with a pile of folders and loose papers neatly in a stack in her arms and not to mention a raised brow, the raven growled venomously as he gave up his failed search and settled for just rubbing his temples to relieve the pain not that it helped much.

"What is it Hawkeye, if it's more paperwork than I sure in the hell don't want it at this very moment," he grumped. "As you can see I haven't completed the last bloody load that you had dumped upon me earlier and to make matters worse I have one hell of a headache."

"That isn't my problem Sir," Riza stated impassively as she blankly looked at him while he stared at her with an obviously fake hurt look. "But if I remember correctly you had left your bottle of painkillers on top of that chaotic mess you call a desk."

Roy frowned as he started to search the top of his desk for the elusive bottle of pills. _'Heartless, completely heartless, why in the hell do I even put up with it?'_

A triumphed sound spilled from his lips as his made purchase with the damnable bottle that he was so sure he had placed into one of his drawers, in truth he didn't really give a flying two shits in the wind as long as he got relief from the pain his head was in at the moment. He tossed two of the small white pills into his mouth and swallowed with a mouthful of water, now all he had to do was wait for the damned things to kick in to do their job. This time placing the bottle into the top draw on his right side he cast his one eyed gaze upon the person who now held more work for him to do on top of what he already had on his desk to do.

"Find a place to sit that pile of misery and give me a briefing on what the pile contains; you can take your leave afterwards. Also if it's possible, could you please bring me a cup of coffee and something for lunch?" Roy said with the commanding tone he usually used at work.

Riza raised her other brow to join its twin as she found a place for the mountain of papered misery as Roy liked to call it and placed it there. She stood straight and studied her boss and longtime friend, she was worried about him and regardless of what others might say or think about her she wasn't heartless. Sure she was still who she was the shoot first and ask questions later type but she knew when and where to be the other way around as well; but she decided to be nice to her boss today considering on how desperately he was in search for the bottle of painkillers that his doctor had prescribed to him for his killer headaches that he gets.

"I will explain the pile of work after I get what you so kindly asked for," Riza said with a passive tone before turning on her heel and walked out door.

Roy on the other hand stared after her with a surprised look, he would have thought that she would have just told him to shove it and find the time to get it himself but he was grateful for this small reprieve. He looked at the folder before him that he had been working on for the past half hour while his mind was wandering instead of working like he should have been. His one uncovered eye glanced at the coded message that he had placed out of the way before he mind started to wonder. He was a bit agitated about its contents because it was certainly not what he wanted to hear; yes he liked being right but he really was hoping that he was wrong on that part.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it before it started to wonder off again and set his single eyed gaze upon the folder that he was supposed to review and sign if he agreed. This folder contained something about a peace treaty wanting to be forged between Amestris and a distant country that had made itself known not but a few years ago. From what Roy could gather the small country was about to go to war with another country that neighbored it, sitting there he started to think about this unknown country and if his memory served him right it was called Skuggor'Skymning which if he remembered correctly was Shadows Twilight in and old and almost forgotten language. He couldn't remember what the language was called but he wasn't too worried about it because all he cared about was being able to read it.

Of course there were several of other old languages out there and he can at least read and speak some of them, Roy smirked as he thought about those times that he studied those languages. It was hard at first but he was glad that he had forced himself to not give up on it, there were few people that could speak, write and much less read them. He heard footsteps coming towards his office with purpose sounding in each step and he immediately knew that it was Riza so he pushed aside his mind wandering as he frowned down at the open folder with the peace treaty wondering if he should talk it over with Riza.

Riza waltzed back into his office and straight to the front of his desk where she deposited his cup of coffee and a bag with what he assumed was his lunch. "I made sure that your coffee was done the way you like it and I went to that small deli down the street that you like so much to get your usual order."

Roy blinked, in truth he was a little speechless but he cleared his throat a second later. "Thank you Riza, I'll be sure to give you a week or two of vacation time."

Riza didn't say or do anything about Roy's comment on vacation time, she waited there before him with a calculating and quizzical look. Roy on the other hand stared at the peace treaty with a critical eye still trying to decide if he wanted to talk this over with Riza or not, he knew that she was still there standing stock still waiting for something which made him frown.

"What is it Lieutenant?" he asked gruffly.

Riza raised a questioning and worried brow at his question. "I was waiting for you to give me permission to report what the stacks that I just brought in were about."

Roy groaned before he pointedly glared a withering look at the mini tower of paperwork that she had brought him. "By all means Hawkeye, tell me what you know about what that mountain of misery contains."

Riza completely emptied her face of all emotions making Roy straighten. "They are older files that the late Führer had, they are files on one person. There are psychological evaluations, profiles, reports of searches and copies of their reports from the time they joined all the way up until they left."

Roy had a suspicious feeling that there was something to this because he normally didn't handle this kind of paperwork. "Who is this stack of papers referring to?"

Riza gave him a softening look. "Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, Sir."

Roy's mask nearly fell from its place, it took everything in him to keep it up and he succeeded. He looked at the file wondering what the late Führer was thinking when he was doing all this. "Why?"

"I don't know why he was gathering all this Sir, but I can say that you're not as subtle as you think you are. Now if you'll excuse me Sir but I have other duties to attend to," Riza Hawkeye said with a quiet tone.

"You're dismissed," Roy mumbled as he continued to stare at the large stack of papers and files that pertained to Edward.

"Sir!" Hawkeye said as she saluted before leaving without Roy's notice.

Roy kept staring at the stack almost afraid to look at what it might reveal to him, he couldn't believe that the late Führer had this much information on the blond and in truth Roy was very careful to cover Edwards tracks even though the late Führer was a close friend of his. Sighing he tore his gaze away from the stack and looked back at the paperwork that he had to finish or he would end up with a few more unwanted holes to join the ones that he was born with. The raven set the file of the treaty to the side for his attention later, grabbing the next file he opened it as his gaze drifted to the stack that was about Edward.

"What the hell were you looking for Führer McKinnon?" Roy whispered as he tried to shake the urge to drop everything he was doing and work through the stack that was about his former blond haired subordinate.

Shaking his head with vigor he returned to the work he had before him, there was a knock at his door. "Enter!"

"Sir, a few generals are here to meet you. They said that they had a meeting with you in ten minutes," Havoc said standing in the door way stiffly as to show those behind him that he was every inch a professional.

Roy stopped and thought for a moment to think, he searched his memory to see if he had a meeting today with the other Generals and he had vaguely remembered that he did in fact scheduled a meeting for today with them making him groan.

"Fine, show them to the war room and tell them I will be with them momentarily. Once I dismiss you I want to you to tell Falman and Hawkeye that I would like to see them in my office before you show the Generals to the war room," Roy ordered with a sigh.

Havoc stiffly saluted before marching out the door closing it behind him, Roy on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for the two that he requested to show up before him. In truth he really didn't want to deal with the Generals but he had no other choice considering they came all the way here and it would have been rude to cancel on them and wasted their time when they could have been doing something else more productive. He glanced at the file with the peace treaty inside and figured that since they were already there they could discuss that as well instead of asking Hawkeyes opinion on it. Gathering all that he needed he settled the peace treaty file on top of his other files that he gathered on his desk for the meeting, there was a knock at the door giving him fair warning before it opened up to reveal the two people he requested.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Riza asked in her ever serious tone.

"Yes, Falman, I want you, Fury and Breda to sort out this mess on my desk and sort through them making an mandatory pile and a pile that can wait until the more urgent pile is taken care of. Afterwards I need you to go to Hughes and see if they need your help and also to see if he has any other news on what I asked of him," Roy commanded as he stood up and collected his things that he would need for the meeting. "Hawkeye, I need you and Havoc to go to these addresses and ask these questions once Havoc returns, I want the information by any means necessary without killing anyone. After that I need you to contact the Rockbell's about their welfare; also ask them if they would work on something for me. Tell them that I would be willing to pay twice the amount it would cost normally out of my own pocket."

Both Falman and Hawkeye stared at him as if he grew another head but they snapped to attention and saluted with a chorused 'Sir!' before they left his presence. Roy sighed as he walked from behind his desk, as he passed the stack of papers and folders that pertained to Edward he gently patted them giving a silent promise that he would personally go through them once he had the time and the privacy of his own home.

"Well, let the games begin because this is going to be a long day," Roy grumbled with ill humor as he left his office and headed towards the war room.

Roy waltzed into the war room catching the heated argument between the generals that seemed to have made them all flustered, he mentally groaned because he knew that some didn't like each other. They seemed to not notice that he had entered so he stayed back to watch with some amusement.

"I say that we should just wipe them out! Those bloody death mongers will end up stabbing us in the back the first chance they get!" said one general who Roy recognized as Brandon Torroc.

"I for one disagree with you General Torroc, I don't think that violence is the answer, besides they wouldn't have sent out a peace treaty that gives us more of the advantage than them," Roy heard General Alex Armstrong calmly replied.

"I agree with my brother," Olivier Mira Armstrong said after her brother.

"You would!" Torroc growled.

"Come now Brandon, you can't be seriously thinking that this country would do such a thing. They know nothing about us and vice versa," Roy heard Connor O'Riley commented.

Roy watched calmly as the others bicker amongst themselves about the peace treaty that he help with the other things in his arms that he wanted to discuss about but apparently the treaty would have to wait until they cooled down from this argument. He was about to make his presences known until they suddenly changed their conversation to something else that made him stop to listen too.

"If it wasn't for that pipsqueak Elric none of this would have to be discussed!" Torroc growled.

"Now see here Torroc, Edward Elric could run circles around most of us blindfolded! I'm willing to bet that he could do your job better than you could ever do!" Olivier said with a hiss as she became defensive for the eldest Elric brother.

Torroc snorted rudely. "Yeah I'd like to see that one. Besides if it wasn't for him than our current Führer would be much more stronger."

Alex Armstrong's face became red as his anger started to show. "Torroc, I'm warning you; shut your trap about Edward and our Führer because it's none of your damned business."

Roy was starting to get irritated with this conversation and he full agreed with Alex Armstrong about it being none of Torroc's damned business. He was about to drop his armload to snap his fingers at the Western General when another General that had kept quiet all this time until now speak.

"Why Führer Mustang, it's good for you to join us," said the older soldier General Demitri Hoover.

Roy kept his face blank as he walked towards them but he was seething mentally about what Torroc said about Edward. "General's, I hope that I haven't kept you waiting long."

Alex Armstrong smiled even if it was a little strained and shook his head. "No Führer, you were just in time."

Roy sat down after he placed his armload onto the desk before him once he reached it, he really wanted was to snap his fingers at Torroc but he couldn't even though he have never liked the General very much to begin with. Torroc always came off as snooty and thinks that everyone else around him was beneath him and not to mention he had a superiority complex so severe that it made Roy himself being an asshole seem like he was a harmless puppy. He didn't say anything to any of them as he organized his things and tried to calm himself before he started the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming today, I know that you are busy but there are a few things that needs to be discussed," Roy started but stopping when he heard Torroc rudely snort which in turn made Roy narrow his eyes at him. "Is there a problem General Torroc?"

Torroc frowned when he was called out. "There are plenty of problems that I can name but I fear they won't be heard."

Roy's right brow started to twitch but he smirked lightly with forced politeness. "By all means General, do tell me what they are."

Torroc's frown deepened with narrowed cruel eyes. "The treaty for one, I don't think that we should trust them. They could turn on us like the Xing did."

"Well I was going to bring that up later on in the meeting but it seems that you have little patience for that," Roy ground out but kept his tone civil. "May I remind you that the incident with Xing was a misunderstanding and nothing more, we have fixed it and so shall it remain that way. Now this treaty that I received from this unknown country is to build a foundation so that we can trust each other which I agree with General Alex Armstrong, it benefits us more than what is does them."

The room stilled when they heard the last part, General Torroc started to sweat slightly but his face still remained stiff as stone. What Roy said just told them that he had heard most of their conversation before he was called out and the raven smiled inwardly as his one eyed gaze stared Torroc down with force.

"I didn't know that you were partial to eavesdropping Führer, that is a bad habit that could get you into trouble," Torroc warned.

Roy smirked sadistically. "So I've been told General, but know that I'm not afraid of any kind of threats."

Roy carefully watched Torroc as he started to go through his files, papers and notes, he could see that the General's face became red with anger but said nothing more and to Roy he was glad that the ass wisely chose to keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself. But he was a little more concerned about what the General had said about Edward, he knew that wasn't something to bring up in this meeting because it was irrelevant but in case Edward was mentioned he would be ready but to tell the truth he really hoped that wouldn't happen.

"Führer it would seem that our troops in the East are needing more funding and supplies, I took the liberty to calculate everything that we would need and how much funding it would take to repair everything," Connor O'Riley calmly commented as he was ready to get this meeting underway. "I wish you to look over it and see what you deem necessary."

Roy mentally sighed but he took the file from the Eastern General Commander, he couldn't very well go back on his order to have them all start the meeting off in what the needs are for the troops and among other things needed done. Placing the file in his carrying messenger bag just for things such as this he waited for the others to continue after General O'Riley's lead.

Once the initial ice breaker was set in place everyone else followed explaining what they had in their folders before handing it over to Roy to place in his messenger bag for him to look over after the meeting was over and in the privacy of his own office. He wondered if this what he really wanted now that he made his goal come into being and not some half assed wish he was determined to make happen after swearing he would get here after the Ishbal war.

'_Seriously all I wanted to do was make this military into something more respectable and admiring,'_ Roy thought sourly as he kept his face neutral with a well-practiced mask as he settled into his chair for the meeting to continue knowing that this will take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sry for the late update. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what all u guys think k!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. T.T**

Chapter 3

Sam stared at her future father with a raised brow that sorely reminded him of the bastard colonel back home and vaguely wondered if the raven haired bastard was around her often in the future but he pushed it away for later to think about because right now he was trying without fail to get some answers out of her but she kept playing witty mind games with him.

"Sam," Ed growled with authority. "Why can't you tell me what I want to know about this?"

The eleven year old rolled her eyes as she huffed. "Because _Father_ it's something you have to find out yourself in your own time. I may come from the future but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you everything that happens because if I do than you will try to change it."

Ed ground his teeth painfully as he crushed the desire to throttle her when the smirk returned to her face but this time more pronounced. He swore that she was doing this just to piss him the hell off and all his younger brother could do was sit back and watch what was happening with a smile and restrained laughter.

"Why in the hell did the Gate think that I would want a kid like this," he hissed under his breath.

"You don't want me?" Sam cried as tears spilled from her golden eyes, apparently she heard him.

Ed started to panic. "No, no! That's not true; I just said it out of anger! I didn't mean it!"

The elder Elric rushed to her and embraced her, that parenting feeling rising up within him once again. He held her tightly to him as he hushed her with comforting sounds and words, Sam clung to him as if he was a lifeline sniffling.

"Really, do you mean it?" Sam mumbled as she enjoyed the contact suddenly becoming homesick.

"Yes I mean it baby, please calm down ok," Ed said not really realizing what he was saying.

Sam hugged him tightly as she looked over his shoulder at her uncle and smirked with a triumphed look making her uncle bite into his fist to stop himself from bursting out into a fit of laughter. Apparently Sam had Edward wrapped around her little finger even if the elder Elric haven't realized it as of yet and it looks like the elder was very protective of his future baby girl.

Edward on the other hand already knew that he was done for by this little girl, even though he knew that they were crocodile tears he still didn't have the heart to turn her away. He mentally frowned at the feeling that rose up within him when this child had suddenly popped out of the gate to retrieve him and his brother to go back home. But in the end he really didn't care and in truth he couldn't help it, he wondered why he would be granted this child as a blessing as well as an exemption from the laws of equivalent exchange, he supposed that he would learn that in time as well so he wasn't going to worry about it.

"Alright Sam, is there anything in particular that we need to do?" Ed asked as he released her and stepped back to look at her.

Sam wiped the tears that she had 'spilt' and looked at him with a now serious look. "Not particularly, I already know what the alchemy circle looks like that we'll be using so the only thing you have to do is apply the alchemist energy that I will need alongside mine."

"Don't you think that I will need to know what it'll look like?" Ed asked in a neutral tone.

"It's not required no," Sam said with a small shake of the head. "But there isn't any point in me showing you when you already know what it looks like. You have already used it more than once but with a few extra symbols."

Both Ed and Al blinked at her with a 'huh?' look before Ed spoke. "Ok, you're telling me that I have already used the circle more than once?"

Sam nodded. "Not only you, Father, but Uncle too."

"What, me? How?" Al piped in. "The only thing that came close to that is…"

Edward's eyes widened with realization when he came to the same conclusion as his younger brother. "No, wait make that a hell no. I'm not going to do another Human Transmutation circle ever again and neither are you! Been there, done that and look what I have to show for it, missing limbs!"

Sam snorted rudely as she looked from Ed's stern face to her uncles disagreeing one and back to Ed's before frowning further. "In truth it isn't a Human Transmutation Father, think about it. Where did they get the designs of the Transmutation in the first place? There is more to this than you really know and it runs deeper in the history of everything, the foundation of the Human Transmutation Circle is actually a transmutation that is a door to the Gate between the worlds. They just added to the Circle in order to try and bring someone back from the dead which is against the law of the Gate."

Ed backed up until the back of his legs hit the couch that Al was seated on and plopped down ungracefully next to his younger brother while he rubbed his temples. "Oh Gates, I'm getting a headache from hell."

"Yes we did use the Human Transmutation but if it was really a type of door to the Gate than why didn't we end at the Gate?" Al asked with a curious tone.

"That's because the transmutation had other things added to it like said before, there are a few symbols that doesn't belong with in the original Transmutation," Sam started her explanation. "Those that added the extras were trying to bypass the Gate entirely in order to retrieve those that were deceased but what they got was something far worse than they had hoped. The idiots were trying to play God but failed, you can't bypass the Gate because the Gate is what links both worlds together and what keeps both worlds apart."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain anything and all it brings up is more questions," Al said as he settled into the couch further.

Sam scowled. "Let me finish explaining first."

"Go ahead Sam, finish what you were explaining," Ed said quietly as he watched his future daughter with a passive face and calculating eyes as if he was starting to remember something.

Sam smirked knowingly. "I can see that you are remembering things father as I'm explaining this. Do you want me to finish the explanation or do you want to continue it?"

Ed's jaw clenched before sighing. "No, you go ahead and finish it because my memories are still a bit fuzzy."

Sam nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Of course father."

There was a slight pause, Sam stood there gathering her thoughts and trying to see what she should tell them. There were a few things that she couldn't tell them but then again her father was very smart, too smart for his own good and therefore would figure it out himself. Either that or he would remember it considering he had been to the gate and absorbed the Gate's knowledge, it would be heart breaking for him to find out that he was the only one that survived the Gate and walked away with every ounce of the Gate's knowledge in turn making him one of them. No one was supposed to know everything as the Gate did but in the end they allowed her father to live for the simple fact that he was the chosen one and that she knew wouldn't go over very well at all with her father if he ever found out what they were planning.

"Sam are you ok?" Al asked with concern.

Sam shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as she turned her gaze back to her future family members. "Yes, sorry about that. I was thinking is all, anyways those that were trying to play God were either destroyed or came out of it a little less than who they were."

Ed snorted. "Oh the irony with that statement."

Sam glared but continued. "The Human Transmutation Circle was a mistake from the beginning because humans in general fear their own mortality, when the circle was created it was by someone who wanted to live forever and therefore created the circle from the circle that was to open the door to the gate. It's unclear how he had gotten his selfish hands on the information in the first place but I have a theory."

Ed rubbed his temples once again as knowledge started to overwhelm him but it was still unclear while Al sat there listening to his niece's explanation carefully.

"So this person obtained the information on the Transmutation circle that was supposed to open the door directly to the gate?" Al asked as he thought about what was being said.

Sam nodded. "Yes, you see long ago this world and our world were actually one, there was war constantly and there was battles over everything. There was once race that were highly prized because of their abilities, they were able to deconstruct an object and reconstruct it into something else entirely and not only that they could actually just destroy if they so desired."

Al's eyes widened in surprise. "Alchemy!"

Sam nodded with a grim smile. "Yes, there were others that could do this as well but they were a special case because they were part of this race some way. Well anyway the race couldn't see bare the fact that they were highly valued as a tool or a weapon per se for nothing but destruction. So one night when all was dark and quiet the race gathered and did something that was thought impossible, they split the world from one into two. Both worlds were to be similar but different, one world without the power of alchemy and the other world for those that wish for peace with alchemy. There were many consequences for this but it needed to be done for the sake of their people and the people who were bent on nothing but destruction."

There was a stretched silence between the three occupants in the room as they let the information settle between them, but there were still questions that needed to be answered. "Alright I'm beginning to understand what's going on with the bit of history but that still doesn't explain why the two worlds are collapsing and colliding together. Wouldn't it be better if the two worlds became one again?" Al said calmly after a while.

Both Edward and Sam shook their heads in negative response but only Sam spoke. "No, as time went on the worlds started to become separate realms, it formed their own places in the universe of living. They both developed their own rules and ways of living not to mention its own type of energy to survive, but there has and always will be a remaining link between the worlds."

"What do you mean by that," Al asked with a questioning look knowing deep down that he wasn't going to like this.

"What she means Al is that the lives lost here fuels our alchemy at home on the other side of the gate, but it's more complicated than that. Even though the lives are lost here for use to use alchemy it recycles the soul for over here so that person could be reborn again without their memories of their past lives. It's the same with our world as well but instead of it coming here its still resides in our realm to become fuel for alchemy and thus the soul be recycled to become reborn again in our world," Ed started the explanation this time with tiredness hinted in his tone. "Even if this world disappears from existence our world could keep going for the mere fact that it can recycle within itself. The alchemy would be slightly weaker but it would still be there."

"That's correct father," Sam said quietly as she noticed her uncle become pale from the explanation. "But if those that used alchemy in our world suddenly stopped using it…"

"Than our world would fall prey of how this world works," Al finished Sam's explanation with a weak tone.

"Correct. But if both worlds start to collide to become one once more than both worlds would cease to exist because of the simple fact that thought they started out similar in the beginning they are much too different in ways and in the force of power they both contain," Sam said with a dead tone. "There is only a few things that can disrupt the balance and stability that keeps the worlds apart."

Ed sighed with a resigned tone. "Someone who's trying to do it purposely, or something or one from our world being here that isn't supposed to be here."

"The thing being that bomb form our world and the someone being us. Though I would think that dad and Envy would have counted if they were still alive," Al said with a frown but the paleness didn't recede from his flesh.

"True, but they are dead and where they belong back in our world; but with the Shambala attack it threw the balance further out of normality. The only way to balance it back to what it was before we must get back home and also deal with what the sorrow and pain of this place made that slipped through the Gate when it was forced open," Sam said nearly with the same tired tone her father used.

"So something from this world leaked into our world when the gate was forced open?" Al asked softly.

Sam nodded. "Yes, it was more of a substance of power so to speak that gained a physical body once it entered our world. From where I was from we called it Chaos because of its power and what it did with its power."

"Ok, so why doesn't the gate 'fix' this problem; it would be easier if they did wouldn't it? If the gate is there to prevent the worlds from colliding than why haven't they fixed it?" Al questioned.

"Because they cannot physically leave the gate, when the clan made the gate the selected members had to sacrifice themselves in order to form it to its being making the gate a housing for just those that were direct decent from the clans bloodline meaning those that split the world their souls would be housed within the gate itself to be both worlds watchful guardian and to channel the energy to be used and recycle when the clan members died," Sam explained solemnly. "See even though the clan made the world for themselves to live in peacefully they also took those that were unable or could but didn't want to perform alchemy but wanted peace as well so the world could become populated. They knew that absolute peace was unattainable because it's within human nature to be destructive no matter the teachings."

Al blinked owlishly, he shook his head as he absorbed this information. "Excuse my way of speaking but that's fucked up. I understand why they did it but wouldn't it have been easier and less of a stressful work load to just run and hide themselves?"

"It's true that it would be easier Al but think about it for a moment," Edward spoke this time. "Would you rather have your own world and become the guardian of both than to live in one on the run fearing being found. I for one rather not look over my shoulder in fear for the rest of my natural life."

"Point taken." Al replied.

"Well anyways when the gate was made the clan had certain guidelines that they made it with. They didn't want it to be unbalanced so they formed the gate from natural feelings that came natural to the soul of humanity making sure that one didn't outweigh the other so that the gate would be fair and neutral." Sam said blankly knowing what this comment would bring.

"Fair and neutral? I think not, there isn't anything fair or neutral about the gate from what I had experienced. It's law of equivalent exchange is nothing more than a misguided lie for it takes more than it actually gives." Ed growled out with much venom within his tone.

"You may think that father but there's more it than that, I can't tell you because it isn't my place." Sam said softly with a sad look.

Ed could feel his right eye twitch in annoyance, of course there was that line of 'I can't tell you' and it was down right and bloody annoying. Was there anything that his future daughter could tell him that would shed some light on things because now he was beginning to think that the Gate liked mind fucking him and making his life worse than hell than it already was to begin with. The only thing that stopped him from going insane was his younger brother Al but that didn't mean he couldn't lose his mind at any time.

"Well this is bloody brilliant, I swear. If it isn't one thing it's another, what the hell does the gate want with me anyhow because I don't have anything left to give to it and lets just say that the Gate and I are at odds," muttered Ed sourly not caring if he was heard. "If it were me that was in charge of the bloody damned thing it would be different and more fair, sure I understand the price of trying to bring someone back to life but still you can't really punish innocent children their whole lives just because they didn't get the fucking dangers and knowledge of what the consequences would be."

"Father," Sam said in warning with an irritated tone. "The Gate had always given punishment to those that did something to defile the its meaning and its sanctuary no matter whom it was. It wasn't a split second decision on its part either and it's consider a crime anyways that's why it was banned in the first place not only by the human and alchemic laws of our world but by the gate too. Once dead, should stay dead no matter the reasoning."

Ed snorted. "Well that doesn't stop people from doing it Samantha, look at me and what I did and I was young as well as stupid no matter how intelligent I was or am. Grief does things to you that can become shameful Gate knows that I regret it every day of my life because I nearly lost my brother whom I should have never let do it with me."

There was a soft sigh. "Brother, stop regretting things that are now in the past, you got my body back and I'm fine. You did what you thought was best and you didn't want me or yourself to grow up without mom."

Ed clenched his teeth tightly grinding them, he knew that Al didn't remember everything that had happened and Ed sure in the hell didn't want his brother remembering any of it either. Applying pressure to his temples he tried to think. "I still don't think it's a good idea to use that transmutation circle regardless if its original design was to open the door to the Gate itself. I'm not going to put myself through that again and I'm sure in the hell am not going to put Al through it either, there has to be another way."

Samantha growled loudly making both Elric brothers jump in surprise, right then she sounded just like Ed did whenever he was pissed off. "For someone so intelligent you're bloody stupid! How in the hell do you think I got here in the first place you idiot, magic?" Samantha stomped a foot in ire. "I used the transmutation to get here and it's the only way to get back, it wasn't a human transmutation circle at all even though the circle was used as it's foundation. What the bloody retard didn't realize was that he couldn't bypass the Gate because the transmutation circle to get to the Gate was made to where it couldn't be broken down and rebuilt because without all of it together it wouldn't work so it would just end up as a pretty drawing."

This time Ed and Al looked at each other in question and neither had an answer to their question, this time Ed kept his mouth shut as he snorted through his nose telling his brother that this was going to be all him and he didn't want anything to do with it for the simple fact is that if he opened his mouth it would be something regrettable.

"Sam any transmutation circle can be broken down and rebuilt; there isn't a circle out there that can't be dismantled." Al said calmly, there wasn't any way that there was at least one circle that was indestructible.

Sam threw her thin arms up into the air as she gahed. "Unbelievable! Where the hell do you think that all transmutation circles come from, under a rock? Oh Gate all mighty, of course all the other circles can be dismantled and rebuilt but there is always a base that cannot because it is the foundation of everything! The circle itself! In the pagan religion of this world it actually the true symbol and foundation of all transmutation circles, pagans took the pentagram and mad it their symbol of worship. Within this world there are small hints everywhere that alchemy used to exist in this world before it was split apart."

Both Ed and Al blinked confusedly. "Huh?" they said unintelligently.

Sam clamped both hands on her head trying to ward off an oncoming headache while trying to come up with a way to explain without revealing too much. "Look, with every foundation in a transmutation circle there is a common thing that connects all together, it's the circle itself. Think father, you should know this considering on how many times you have passed through the Gate, you obtained every single ounce of knowledge that it has."

Ed frowned as he watched his future daughter plop down in the floor with a huff, he knew that he couldn't force her to explain everything because not only was she not able to reveal everything but also because she was just a kid. He knew of what she was talking about but he wasn't too inclined to actually believe it, yet, it shouldn't really surprise him anymore for the simple fact of everything that he had seen and been through. This knowledge that he has gained was a heavy burden to carry and it was sometimes hard to sort out all of it, he found himself knowing the answers to things instantly that would take others nearly a lifetime to obtain the answers. He thought for a moment trying to sort out all the information that he had stored up in his head that he had received from the damnable Gate, trying to make purchase of what was trying to be explained to him. It was just that all the knowledge was a bit fuzzy and just out of his reach, with a sigh he rubbed his temples as if that simple action would clear up his thoughts and bring forth the answers he needed.

"It's hard to grasp the knowledge that I was given Samantha because there is so much of it and I haven't had time to sort through it all." Ed said with a weary tone just above a whisper.

Sam sighed before smiling softly. "That's understandable father, if you give yourself time and be patient everything will start making sense eventually."

Ed grunted in annoyance but didn't argue, over the years that he had been stuck here had taught him the meaning of patience and also how to cut himself off from his emotions when he needed to do so. Ed's emotionless mask could give Mustangs a run for its money and he also learned to control his temper as well, though it still irked him whenever said something about hit height but he could keep his mouth shut when it was needed because in truth there was a lot of things that he couldn't get away with that he could have in his own world. Ed absent-mindedly rubbed the slight ache where the automail connected to his leg, which was one thing he missed, having the correct length and size of automail. He had grown quite a bit over the years and his now shorter metal leg was giving him problems as well as his arm. He was thankful that his brother Al was with him because Al had some knowledge of automail thanks to Winry who had taught him a few things. If it wasn't for his brother he would have been in a lot more pain and most likely missing both limbs.

"I know Sam, I suppose that it can't be helped, but are you sure that Transmutation circle is the only option? Is there really no other way?" Ed said in a deep world-weary tone.

Sam nodded solemnly. "Yes father, I'm sorry that you don't agree but you have to believe me that this isn't human transmutation is the slightest but a transmutation that is a doorway to the Gate directly."

Ed nodded slowly as his mind raced with many different thoughts nearly all at once but he figured that he should just trust Samantha considering everything from her being from the future and from his own world. "Alright, what do we need to do?"


End file.
